THIS INVENTION relates to a wear resistant panel arrangement. In particular the invention relates to a fastening arrangement for a wear resistant panel arrangement for fastening panels to a support structure. The wear resistant panel arrangement may for example be screening panels for screening ores, or lining panels for lining chutes, bins etc., used in the handling of ores.